The Sugar Blues
by amgglekim
Summary: A Twilight Song Fic. A summer day, some cookies and Edward has been away for almost 5 days. What is Bella thinking as she listens to an old Ella Fitzgerald record? And what will Edward's reaction be when he sees her?


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Stephanie Meyer owns all that is Twilight.**

* * *

BPOV

Edward had gone "camping" with Emmett and Jasper on Wednesday, and I missed him so very much. It was Saturday, and according to Alice, my one love would be home and in my arms by nightfall.

I was home alone; Charlie had been pulling double shifts since last week while one of the deputy's was out with a broken leg. He had been acting very funny since my engagement, asking odd questions and such. For instance, my dad wasn't really much for sweets, but for the past two weeks he had started looking in the dusty old cookie jar on the counter before he even said hello to me. So I took pity on him and decided to give in and bake some cookies for him and some of the other guys down at the station. In a boring little town like Forks, I can't imagine they had much to do in the way of law enforcement. I wondered if Charlie thought getting me to bake was a way of preparing me for married life. If he only knew the truth about what my "diet" would consist of once I was married.

Alice had spent the night to keep me company last night and she and I had wasted a few hours laughing and killing time by searching through some old boxes of records that Charlie had down in the basement. I had found a few 45's that I knew Edward would love. Real jazz records, and the one I was listening to now, by Ella Fitzgerald, had to be the best song I had ever heard.

_Have you heard these blues… _

_That I'm going to sing to you_

_When you hear them, they will thrill you thru and thru_

_They're the sweetest blues you ever heard… _

_Now listen and don't say a word_

_Sugar blues_

_Everybody singin the sugar blues _

_The whole town is ringing _

_My lovin' man sweet as can be; but the dog gone fool turned sour on me_

I knew in my heart that Edward would never leave me again, but there was just something about this song. I couldn't say for sure if it was the sultry voice, or the lyrics. I knew I was in love with the up-tempo, my heart is breaking and yet no one cares song.

_I'm so unhappy, I feel so bad_

_I could lay me down and die_

_You can say what you choose_

_But I'm all confused_

_I've to got the sweet, sweet sugar blues_

_More sugar_

_I've got the sweet, sweet sugar blues_

_Sugar Blues, Everybody singin the sugar blues_

_My lovin man, sweet as can be, but the dog gone fool turned sour on me_

Confused was a good explanation for how I had felt in those months. It really had seemed like everyone else had reasons to be happy when he had left me, and I really had felt as if I could curl up and die.

_I'm so unhappy, feel so unhappy_

_I could lay me down and die_

_You can say what you choose_

_I'm all confused_

_I've to the sweet, sweet sugar blues_

_More sugar_

_I've got the sweet sugar blues_

_You can say just what you choose_

_But I'm all confused_

_OH baby, got the sugar blues… _

As the 45 started to play again, I felt more confident in the lyrics and started to sing along as I started measuring out the cookie dough onto the parchment paper.

EPOV

When Emmett, Jasper and I got home from hunting, I couldn't wait to take a quick shower and then rush over to see Bella. It had been almost five days since I had last held her in my arms, and I couldn't wait to smell the freesia and lavender scent that was uniquely her own. It took me less than ten minutes to shower and change, thanks to my vampire speed, and I was on my way to see My Bella.

Alice gave me one of her knowing smiles as I passed her and Jasper cuddling on the couch, and I was curious as to what she might be up to. I knew she was hiding something because she was humming Bei Mir Bist Du Schoen by Benny Goodman. The old jazz greats were my favorites, and when Alice used them to keep me out of her thoughts, it was always worth it.

I could smell sugar and spices mixing in with My Bella's sweet scent as I ran through the woods to her home. As I slowed at the edge of the lawn, I could see that the back door was open to the night breezes and could hear the unique magical sound of a record playing in the house. A slight grin stole across my face as I heard the sweet jazz sound of a trumpet introduction, and then I gasped in surprise as a sweet soprano voice joined with the lovely tones of Ella Fitzgerald.

_Have you heard these blues… _

_That I'm going to sing to you_

_When you hear them, they will thrill you thru and thru_

_They're the sweetest blues you ever heard… _

_Now listen and don't say a word_

_Sugar blues_

_Everybody singin the sugar blues _

_The whole town is ringing _

_My lovin' man sweet as can be; but the dog gone fool turned sour on me_

My dearest Bella had a voice like an angel. I slid soundlessly into the house and just stood by the door, watching her in amazement and she worked in the kitchen. A streak of flour on her cheek, she sang along with the bluesy jazz song that had always been one of my favorites. I couldn't help but be enthralled at her voice, the gentle sway of her hips, the slight pout as she missed a word or two.

The love I had in my heart for the woman in front of me was incomparable. I stepped forward, and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"EDWARD!" she gasped as she turned in my arms, wrapping her arms around my neck. I could smell the light, salty scent of her tears as she pulled closer to me.

"Please don't ever leave me again. Promise." She whispered as she stood on her toes to press her lips to mine.

"Never again. I swear it." I replied huskily before losing myself in the warmth that was her lips.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! Please review, its better than cookies, balloons, ice cream... you can't imagine!  
**_

_**Sugar Blues by Ella Fitzgerald. Written in early 1930's, not available on YouTube, but it is on ITunes!**_

_**Bei Mir Bist Du Schoen by Benny Goodman, at least that's my favorite recording of it. I do not claim to own either of these songs, but it is the old jazz that makes my heart swell.**_


End file.
